


There's no good way to say I love you

by localdadfriend



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Insecurity, Canon Trust Issues, Date Nights, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Baggage, Excessive Flirting Hot and Heavy but never Explicit, F/F, Humor Balances Out Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus is pure, Post-The Eleventh Hour, Swearing, Taako and Angus bonding, The moon base is nosy, character exploration, suggested Merle/Lucretia open to interpretation, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localdadfriend/pseuds/localdadfriend
Summary: You can only go on so many dates without giving things a label. The moon base is small and kind of nosy. Taako isn't the most charismatic elf, no one wants to hear a sad backstory, and Kravitz? Well fuck, the guy's too good to be true right? Or in this case alive I guess.It starts with some gossip on a nosy moonbase, an interruption via Magnus, and things kind of spiral downward. For better or worse Taako and Kravitz need to sit down and have a few more non-business conversations.(Set after ep. 50 and before The Suffering Game.)





	1. Can we cut out the unannounced shit?

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is a work in progress.  
> Kinda nervous jumping into this fandom but I hope you enjoy!  
> Kudos and comments are adored <3 Thank you so much for dropping by!
> 
> Edit: OKAY I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT KRAVITZ SYNCING UP A STONE OF FARSPEECH WITH TAAKOS, WE'RE GONNA PRETEND THAT DIDNT HAPPEN.

It started because Magnus was being a ding-dong. I mean, that's basically what it was. Alright, maybe it wasn't entirely Magnus. Rewind a second for some background, Taako was a firm believer of getting your creativity on, but that didn't mean he wanted the suite to become a part-time workshop. Magnus's room? Yeah sure whatever, keep the sawdust out of the living area and it's all good. Of course, Magnus being Magnus meant he had to turn his woodwork into a little club.

Rather surprising a master carpenter couldn't get the hang of molding some clay. Fucking classic! Served Mags right anyhow, Taako loved the guy but he didn't need the whole gang joining him at the Chug & Squeeze, and maybe after one too many glasses of wine and an interrupted date he made his opinion very vocal.

Chug & Squeeze was a date night thing, that's all you need to know. Now he didn't expect Merle and Magnus to show up on couples night like Carey and Killian, but Magnus was unpredictable... Cut to the point, moon didn't need to know about his questionable relationship status, okay? It's not part of the job requirement.

Fuck. Lost the point; Magnus being a ding-dong. At some point, Magnus started hosting some sort of craft get together? Killian and Carey would come over and they'd carve junk. Merle would occasionally join in and make actual junk while joking about them not touching his arm; except it was never really a joke.

First time? Yeah sure, what the heck. They didn't stay late and usually weren't too loud. If he was in a bad mood he could wander somewhere else around the fake moon base or waste a spell slot and chill in the ethereal plane for a little while even if that did get a bit creepy now and then.

So, maybe it wasn't a huge deal. After initially getting accustomed to the routine Taako could mark his rhetorical calendar and remind Kravitz not to pop in on Thursday nights. Not a big deal, sorta not a big deal... Krav ran a stupid-tight schedule that Taako still didn't fully understand or like to acknowledge.

Taako didn't get to see his boyfriend a lot okay? Yeah... Boyfriend. That's what they were. Probably. Was one of those unspoken things. You go on dates and drink wine, use a lil' magic in bed -talking actual magic, don't be a perv- but don't find time to label anything, you know how it is! ...He'd ask about it. Eventually. Taako definitely hadn't planned on addressing it soon.

It was a Wednesday, no crafts, no Chug & Squeeze, no Angus coaxing him into more magic lessons. Just a Wednesday with some training followed by good ol' Taako time. Meditate and junk, maybe spend some time in the pocket spa. Follow up on Merle's suggestion to 'clean his damn room'. . . Wait, no, his room wasn't dirty. It was just some organized chaos.

Alright, so maybe that makes clears up the narrative. Wednesday evening, mostly empty suite - Merle and Lucretia were having some sort of book club? I dunno, it was something lame. The two started hanging out after Merle and Lucretia's spa get away and Taako didn't really care to learn what implications were to be had there.

He was sitting on his not dirty floor when more sound than usual came from the not empty suite.

An eye crept open as an over-dramatic sigh escaped. He began mentally knocking ideas off the list of possibilities until he came up with the most logical explanation.

"HEY MAGS, LOVE THE THEATER, BIG FAN, BUT MAYBE THE VOID FISH WOULD BE A BETTER AUDIENCE THAN STEVEANO OR STEVEN... YOUR FISH." There was no immediate response. Magnus did perform one-man shows to his fish right? Fuck, wait, no that was just Taako.

Ears twitching in annoyance Taako moved to the door, either the goldfish could talk, or there were people over. He debated magic, like seriously considering those spell slots and Arcane eye or Blink but that was a lot of trouble just to figure out that Carry and Killian were over.

Opening the door he received one confused look via Killian. The three were sitting on the couch in a semi-circle and carving . . . Well, something. He made a note to self that he was not going to be clean that up later. Now, Taako wasn't upset. Not _really_ , but he could act like it. The very least he was put out. "Please tell me this isn't a craft night part one situation. Gonna throw off my whole schedule Mags."

"Pft, if you have a schedule you're pretty bad at following it!" Magnus replied in a chipper voice looking up while his knife continued to carve away expertly at the wood in his hand. Show off.

Killian put her half carved something down and was looking at Taako with too much interest to mean anything good.

"What? . . . Something on my face?" The elf frowned. Magnus suddenly looked nervous, Carey was still carving.

"Nope, you're all good. Won't be here too long so you can relax. Didn't think we were being that loud actually."

"Magnus." Carey Interjected, smile in her voice.

"Right, anyway, me and Carey have plans tomorrow night and we didn't want to cancel on Magnus so we just bumped things up. Next week we'll be back on your schedule." The orc said with a smirk of sorts. She paused, sharing a glance with the two sitting, "Ya wanna join us? Might be good at it."

"Lemme think about that real quick! Hmm... N to the O. Taako time baby! Gotta make up for this wasted conversation."

Magnus looked relieved by that, which set off suspicious bells in his head. Everyone has secrets, private info, shit you can't share. Taako knew that. This was something different and Magnus was doing a shit job of keeping whatever he felt guilty about off his face.

"Actually. You know what? Yeah, I'm down. Magnus, you got any extra wood?"

The girls snickered. Correction, Carey snickered, Killian groaned, Magnus blushed, and Taako didn't get it.

-

Taako sat with a transmuted block of wood in front of him, overruling Magnus's protests that it'd be more fulfilling without the use of magic. He was easily persuaded into letting Taako do as he pleased. What bothered the elf was the fact he still looked nervous and that let Taako have his way so easily, not to mention he was having some kind of silent conversation with the girls via eye contact and facial expression.

"Magnus, my dude, we're friends, right?" He smiled, words stretched out in a sticky sweet voice, waiting until he had Magnus's full attention. Burnsides nodded without missing a beat. "So stop doing that thing with your face! I mean, you'll only get more wrinkles at that rate! Just looking out for you bud. Also, what the fuck are you three making faces about? Taako is getting pretty fucking annoyed. Kina rude to leave a dude out of a joke." He spoke with a smile, expression unchanging as Magnus floundered.

"What? No, no, it's not... We're not talking about _you_... It's just-", Carey cleared her throat, "What Magnus is trying to say is-" "Who's that guy you sit with at the Chug  & Squeeze?" Killian finished, cutting straight to the point as usual.

Oh. Taako blinked, frowning as it all made a little more sense, eyes narrowing some at the three of them. More so the girls than Magnus. "I thought this was woodshop, not gossip-stop."

"What? No, I ... Uh, we weren't gossiping! Just it came up that Killian and Carey have seen you multiple times at the Chug & Squeeze. . . On date night . . ." To his defense, Magnus looked rightfully guilty. It was mainly Carey and Killian who seemed to be grilling him.

Eyeing the Dragonborn, Taako raised a brow, she shrugged, "Double dates." Nodding to Killian with a smile as if that was a full explanation.

He couldn't help but snort. "What, and you think That I'm dating someone?" He stood up, unintentionally pacing the carpet, "I mean, I'm super hot I get it. But that's ridiculous." Hands gesticulating dramatically. "Go ask Merle and Lucretia! They go on dates!" Well, they did couples stuff at the very least. Lucretia didn't seem like the dating type.

"Yeah I'd rather not touching that. Also, just gonna put this out there Taako, you're acting super suspicious and now I definitely think you have some boyfriend hidden on the moon."

Boyfriend. Taako must have stopped pacing because suddenly the two looked less enthusiastic and were mirroring Magnus' guilty concern. "Hey Taako, it's uh, it's cool if you're dating someone and if you're not that's cool too! They -ow!- Okay, _we_ were just curious about it! I'm sorry." The words a bit rushed as Magnus placed his carving down on the coffee table.

Carey and Killian shared similar expressions with shreds of lingering curiosity.

There was a stretched out silence that left Taako front and center stage. Arms crossed and foot tapping in a mixture of impatience slipping into anxiety.

All he needed now was Merle to barge in and cast zone of truth or, or, or... Okay so he probably wouldn't do that, but still. . .

"Listen, I get we're all co-workers and spend a lot of time together but that doesn't mean everything I do is any of your damn business. . ." He wasn't supposed to be moody and curt spoken. The aloof ignorant misdirecting speech he'd meant to ramble critically failing so hard it wasn't given the chance to begin.

The mood shifted from interrogative to uneasy until it settled into silence. No one said anything. The tension deflated from Taako's shoulders as a tired sigh escaped. Mags and Sweet Flips weren't the only ones feeling uneasy.

The three showed no inclination to move, all up to Taako then?

Running slim fingers through messy hair the elf exhaled "Look, there's a dude and that's all you need to know okay? If you have questions ask them to my face, I'll be real nice and I'll save you some time. It's probably no or ask again later!" He blew a raspberry and stormed back to his room before giving the three any room to respond.

Back barricading the door he didn't expect a familiar whooshing sound followed by a tear in the fabric of planes opening and his handsome boyfriend/not boyfriend appearing. Kravitz had finally got into a pattern of fleshing up his usual bony appearance before making an entrance. Not that Taako minded one way or another, but boy howdy he did look tasty in a suit.

Taako watched as Kravitz's scythe evaporated into dark smoke. The grim reaper wearing a small smile that quickly fell into concern when assessing Taako's position flat against the door.

"Is this... I'm sorry, is this a good time?" Hesitation plain in his voice, expression careful.

"Oh, my go- fuck me. No! I mean, yes! Just yeah, it's all good." He didn't need Kravitz to see him without this much of his cool. "Don't get to see those cheekbones enough these days!" The wink added for a convincing effect. Kravitz stared with unchanging concern and hummed in what was hopefully some sort of agreement. Shitty persuasion check.

Krav didn't move, Taako was still plastered to the door, minor whispers could be heard outside. Riiight... All up to Taako.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes the elf pushed away from the door, nearly sauntering his way into death's arms. Huh, that sounds pretty seductive don't it?

Kravitz tensed for different reasons, most likely the fact he now had an arm full of Taako and the elf wasn't particularly known for being touchy-feely without said warning. Taako snickered as Kravitz did a poor job of figuring out where his hands should go and how much weight he was supposed to support as Taako let himself go just a bit jelly-legged. It certainly helped that he was a string bean compared to the reaper.

"Are you sure it's a good time?"

Taako huffed, "Bubela, I can't think of many instances an armful of Taako made for a bad time. Should consider yourself pretty lucky my dude, some people would kill for your position!" Krav's lips quirked upward into a chuckle for a moment and Taako considered it a win.

Grinning he allowed Kravitz to lead them towards Taako's bed instead of allowing Taako to hang off him like a jungle gym. Course with the weight distribution it was either land on top of Taako or get a lap full of Taako. Thank gods Krav went for the latter. Though judging by his facial expression it probably hadn't been his intentions.

They ended up with Taako's legs tucked beneth him on either side. "Pretty spicy my man! I like it." He gave an over-exaggerated wiggle of his brows, arms wrapping around the man's neck while poor Kravitz was still deciding whether or not his hands were allowed to rest on Taako's thighs. They'd been intimate sure, maybe not so blatantly and without warning, but what the hell's wrong with one dude sitting in another dude's lap?

"Kinda rude to pop in unannounced."

Kravitz sighed, lips slipping downward again. Taako felt bad, but not bad enough to apologize. Taako wasn't... He wasn't the best at being forthright with his affection okay? Well, not in the supposed 'healthy' way. "Well then, forgive me. . .I was unaware it'd be an issue, I did ask if it were-"

"-A good time, yeah yeah I heard ya." Taako chimed, waving a hand in dismissal. "Anytime's a good time with Taako." This wasn't their typical mood for an unexpected drop in. Usually, when Kravitz dropped by unannounced they kept things disgustingly domestic. If it were on a training day and Lucretia had Tres Horny Boys thoroughly wiped out all they might do is lay in bed. Taako with his head in Kravtizs' lap, allowing the reaper to comb through his hair, making sure to grouse if he ever got too close to the ears.

Kravitz would ask Taako questions, some he was happy to answer, others felt more like pulling teeth but he'd answer in the end, Kravitz somehow made it easier to talk about certain subjects. As hard as it felt talking about himself it took twice as much effort getting Kravitz to talk about himself. Sometimes their little impromptu dates didn't end on the best note, but Taako never asked Kravitz to stop popping by. Lucky him Kravitz still _wanted_ to.

Eventually, Kravitz decided that he was indeed allowed to rest his hands on Taako's thighs. The hesitance and consideration making the elf smirk, Kravitz was cute. He was cute and kind and so adorably awkward sometimes that Taako might have thought it was all a scam. Except it wasn't? This usually threw Taako off, sometimes for better sometimes for worse.

The seating arrangement was a bit strange for the conversations mood, but when was Taako ever conventional? "It's actually a pretty shitty time won't lie, but I'm happy you dropped in, I was-" The end of that sentence was cut off as sweet, oblivious, boundary-intruding Magnus opened the door.

"Hey, Taako, I wanted to apologize - we weren't trying to cause any harm and I totally get it if you wanna keep... that.."

He could feel Kravitz freeze beneath him and the urge to turn and glare with retorting remarks was sooooo strong. There were a few problems with that.

Number one: While Magnus might not piece it together in an instant, he definitely knew what Kravitz looked like and Krav definitely was looking to drag them into the astral plane at one point. Okay without sugar coating he definitely tried to kill them. Number two: Magnus would definitely have time to recognize Krav if Taako started an argument. Number three: Kravitz was looking mighty fucking nervous.  
There were at least a dozen more issues but nobody's asking for a list.

Resisting the urge to snap back at his friend Taako cradled a hand against Kravitz's cheek. Pulling him close until their lips connected. Another hand lifting to give Magnus the bird. "Throwing off my groove Mags!" More bite in the words than intended but it worked. Magnus fumbled out something that sounded like an apology and the door shut behind him.

Taako stood up from Kravitz's lap, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, sigh escaping. Kravitz was still sitting and Taako felt the uncomfortable strings of guilt twisting in his gut. "M'sorry for laying it down hot on you without any warning. Figure it was the fastest way to get him outta here." He mumbled crossing and uncrossing his arms.

It was obvious that Kravitz chose his next words carefully, Taako couldn't pinpoint why that bothered him so much. "Taako, Do you. . . Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

That was... Unexpected. Scoffing the elf blinked in succession, nose curling in distaste. "What? Why would I? Krav, honey, do I look like the type to embarrass easily?" Hand on his hip and brow pointed, Kravitz reply was a genuine but unconvincing chuckle. There was another tug in his stomach that left Taako shifting in place.

"I mean.. Like, come on Krav, I'm dating the hottest, most handsomest dude around, but I'm pretty sure those two doofus' would tackle you verse invite you to coffee." The sentence trailed off. Kravitz's expression finally shifting beyond twitches of the lips, his face looked warmer and he was staring at Taako a little wide-eyed.

Fuck.

"Dating?" He repeated with some amount of caution and something Taako couldn't pinpoint.

Taako swallowed, turning to look anywhere but Kravitz's earnest expression as red crawled across his cheeks and into his ears. Hugging himself more than anything he turned around forcing a less anxious expression. "Yeah, homie! What else have we been doing? I have three ceramic pieces of evidence and everything." He gestured to a shelf showcasing various bowls and a vase.

It wasn't the answer Kravitz was looking for, Taako was wasn't stupid. It's just, he didn't know if they were _dating_ and at this point, from interrogating craft buddies, to Magnus' interruption, to Kravitz's wilting expression Taako didn't feel like he had the mental energy to address that whole situation. As expected the atmosphere deflated into an uncomfortable silence with a palatable amount of disappointment that wormed its way into his chest.

"So, okay, this one's on me... Maybe not such a great time." He knew when to give up, Kravitz would probably be annoyed or.. Something. It was a logical expectation really, Kravitz would probably cancel their date Friday and 'forget' to reschedule. Then he'd stop dropping in all together until eventually the Tres Horny Boys did something stupid and he'd show up for a business call. Strictly business.

Taako's brain must have drifted off because the next thing he knew chilly fingers were brushing hesitantly against his, pulling him from his rapidly depressing thoughts. Without much thought Taako closed the distance between their fingers, pulling Kravitz hand into his own ignoring the cold.

He still couldn't look up, treading through a small pause until Kravitz found his voice."I.. Well, I apologize for causing the inconvenience..." Taako's eyes squeezed shut. Here we go. Guess Kravitz was gonna cut right to the point. This wasn't working, Taako was too prickly and their dates shouldn't continue and he'd fucked up because instead of genuine emotions he just had to be an asshole- "Would you still like to go out Friday, or would that not be a good time?"

"No." Fuck. He looked up to see Kravitz pulling away, disappointment on his face clear as the stars. 

Fuckfuckfucking horseshit. Not what he meant! That wasn't what he meant.

The words were surprisingly rushed, cool collected carefree Taako slipping into something a bit more anxious "You come over? Yes. Hells yes! Us go out? Nah. Well, we can if you want, but what if we. What if we just chilled without people barging in on us?"

That seemed to ease some of the anxiety surrounding Kravitz which in turn allowed Taako to breathe. 

"Just chill?" Kravitz mirrored slowly. 

"Yeah. You know... talk. You bring some wine and I'll--Grab food." Taako finished eyes skirting to the side, ears lowering some. What the fuck? Taako didn't... He wasn't up for lighting the burners anytime soon even if-

Kravitz chuckled, it wasn't the most soothing response but at least he didn't look so hurt. Before he could get a word in the ornamental raven skull securing his bolo flashed a soft dim red. Taako recognized it as the unofficial date interrupter, signaling Kravitz to some sort of urgent business or his requested his presence elsewhere.

Kravitz wet his lips mouth opening and closing but whatever he was about to say apparently was no longer important.

The few feet between them felt uncomfortably large. Kravitz gestured to his pendant, scythe appearing from small smokey black clouds. "Duty calls, I'll try to bring some wine." Neither moved immediately, for a moment Kravitz stepped forward momentum suggesting a kiss to the cheek. Instead, his steps faltered and he stood back. Taako told himself Kravitz was too respectfully considerate for his own good. He told himself that but the knots in his stomach didn't unfurl.

Kravitz turned, his black robe weightlessly rising as he sliced open a tear in space and disappeared. Taako was left alone, standing in the middle of his room with an uncomfortable heaviness in his chest.

Kravitz still wanted to see him, Kravitz still wanted to go on a date but Taako said they'd talk. Sometimes Taako wasn't very good at talking, surprising I know.

He knew they'd have to talk about It - capital i - eventually. 'It' being what their relationship was and what the hell they were doing. Just, he hadn't planned on having that conversation come up so soon and a dreadful feeling in his stomach said he wasn't going to get away with deflections and small talk.

"Fucking hell."


	2. I have a fish and I'm not afraid to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos so far! <3  
> I had fun writing this chapter that will set up the next.  
> I'm going to try to update once every week/two weeks.  
> I fear this might end up having more chapters than I thought. ;;  
> Shout out to my beta Grammarly.com
> 
> Bonus Angus from my tumblr!  
> https://tinyurl.com/angoartwork

So... We already covered 'the fake moon is nosy' right? Cool. I mean, it's not really a surprise, is it? This might blow your mind but the moon base was pretty fucking small. Not really the best tourist stop. Sure there was the quad and arena, void fish chamber if you wanted to do some deep thinking. Chug & Squeeze, uh... dojo, some dorms, the cafeteria? It really wasn't too far off from being a dinky campus with training grounds and a flight deck. Oh, least we forget Fantasy Costco but that's not really somewhere you go for funsies.

Could always go off base but unless you got sneaky about that it required documentation and signed paperwork and was generally a pain in the ass. It didn't help that Lucretia had been cracking down on training which Taako considered kinda bullshit. Magic has a learning curve and casting spells left and right without a purpose was just dumb. He'd been stupid enough to bring up the argument which only introduced the dumb robots Magnus faced off from their initiation. If he wasn't facing those it was physical exercise, which uh newsflash is gross and pointless. Overall Taako was turning into an unhappy flip-wizard. It didn't help that yesterday was still bothering him.

He managed to get breakfast before Mags or Merle got up, but nothing is ever easy which of course meant he ran into Mr. boy detective. Straightening this out, he didn't _hate_ Angus, maybe he hazed him more than necessary and the kids complete optimism rubbed him the wrong way, but he didn't hate the kid. Gonna jump back to being in a shit mood, he might have snapped a bit harsher than necessary. A sigh escaping when Angus got that hurt expression where his bottom lip jutted out.

"Taako's not having a good day pumpkin." he admitted not bothering to question why the kid was up so early.

"Um, sir, I don't mean to intrude but the day hasn't really begun yet." He hinted with a small furrow in his brows. You could practically see the little gears whirring in his head.

Here's the problem with talking to Angus when you decide not to be a complete dick. The kid was smart, sometimes _too_ smart. It didn't happen often but occasionally the spark in his eyes made Taako feel uneasy. He could almost see the questions forming under his hat, probing as to what had his mood funked up.

The urge to snap at him was there but Taako had a feeling that would make the day longer than it already had to be.  
"Don't you have something better to do Agnes?" He sighed with a surprising amount of restraint in his voice. The kid didn't really deserve to face backlash for a not so great situation he had nothing apart of. "I'll tell you what, you prove to me you got mage hand on lock and I might show ya something new."

Automatically the suspicion and curiosity fell from Augnes's expression, eyes lighting up like a Candlenight tree. He nodded so quickly it almost looked like he was about to hurt himself. "Okay, sir! I haven't perfected it yet, but it's not scary looking anymore! I don't have anything to do today so I'll go start practicing right away!"

The elf watched as Angus scampered off, cheek slumping against the table in the mostly empty cafeteria. It oughta keep him busy for a while or at least keep him from creeping at Taako with those curious peepers trying to peel him apart like some sorta fruit. He had what was considered a meek breakfast but it would do. He had a pair of thugs to avoid.

-

Remember the small moon problem? Yeah, shit never goes away. Super annoying am I right? Taako had a habit of playing hooky, I say habit because it's gotten to a point where he was being scolded and Taako didn't take payroll threats lightly, which meant he had to go do pointless shit like exercise for a few hours. Fun idea! Cast Mislead and let some illusion dummy take his place while he invisibly wandered somewhere else. Technically that should count as practice.

The campus was starting to wake up by the time he arrived at the practice dojo. The regulator squad was already there, not a huge surprise. It didn't necessarily bother Taako. Carey and Killian were nosy sure but they didn't happen to barge in on him straddling his uh... boyfriend/not boyfriend's lap. The group also showed a bit more dedication to their training. Being in no particular rush Taako leaned against the doorway, watching the three execute some pretty sick moves where either Noelle or Carey was flipped, spun, or thrown by Killian in a combination of cool looking maneuvers.

Eventually, they broke for a water break. Correction, Killian and Carey broke for a water break. The dragonborn taking notice of Taako and offering a harmless wave. Ehh... He'd just, yeah. Taako was good out here where he couldn't be further questioned.

It was never meant to be his catchphrase okay? Just, well, he didn't like jumping into conflict! He wasn't like Magnus. He didn't want to just _rush_  into things.

It was more than an action thing, there were certain social situations he didn't like getting swept up in. Confrontation? Nah, 9/10 times Taako was a no go. Which is why he left the shared suite early and was probably going to head back and hide there while the boys were still in the cafet-

"Ah!"A large hand landed on Taako's shoulder making him jump with an undignified squawk. Of course. Of freaking course, it was the boys. He frowned, glaring somewhat as a muttered curse about Magnus's newfound stealth escaped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Magnus trailed with a chuckle and hand at the back of his neck.

"Sleep on the wrong side of the bed?" Merle clucked, it was hard to tell whether he'd heard about Magnus's little discovery. It did nothing for Taako's nerves.

He wasn't a fan of confrontation.

"Meditate." Taako corrected with reluctance.

For a moment no one moved and he could feel his mood drowning deeper into annoyance. These assholes weren't going to let him by. He still couldn't tell whether or not Merle knew. Hell, he didn't know if Magnus had figured it out either! Judging by the fact he wasn't being cornered _and_  interrogated he was gonna go ahead and assume Kravitz's anonymity was safe and sound.

"You're not ditching on us are you?" Magnus finally prompted after Taako's silence. Merle let out a snort in agreement "Yeah I'm getting pretty sick of you running off to your pocket spa or where ever while I'm busting my ass!" It wasn't so much malice as it was friendly annoyance. Magnus raised an eyebrow at the dwarf, "Okay, while _we're_ busting our ass." Merle corrected.

"Fuck me," Was the eventual groan of surrender. "An elf can't catch a break can he?"

The two responded with grins before dragging him into the dojo, chirping in unison, "Nope!"

Now usually when being dragged or picked up without much warning Taako would struggle and verbally threatened the culprits with magic. This time, however, Taako resigned his fate of aerobic exercise for the next several hours. Addressing a decision that actually mattered? Was Taako going to avoid confrontation and conversation or was he going to put on a show and throw in some deflecting sass? He was pretty good at deflection. More so short-term, but he could manage to be a snarky asshole for a few hours if it kept anyone from cornering him with questions. Maybe he was being a little too paranoid. Actually no, fuck that, nothing wrong with a little paranoia to keep you on your toes.

In the end, he went with the minimalist approach, pointedly ignoring any looks Magnus might or might not have sent him. On their break, Taako noticed a short figure in one of the smaller adjacent rooms. Angus's mage hand was getting closer and closer to a competent cantrip.

On one hand, Taako felt a flush of pride stir in his chest. On the other hand, fuck.

-

You know what? screw being stealthy, calling horseshit on everything. There were very few situations Taako could be described as patient. With Magnus's eyes digging into his skull at a dangerously exponential rate he decided it would be better to get the messy stuff out of the way.

There was also a small issue of him scheduling a date on Friday with no guarantee the Tres Horny Boys suite would be empty... At time's like this Taako preferred to deal with one problem at a time.

Among the list of things Taako hated, exercise could be added with a big star next to it. He didn't need to sleep as much as Magnus or Merle or a lot of people but he was seriously debating a nap by the time they left the dojo. It wasn't all bad luck though. Magnus, who could probably eat a horse, set priorities on getting some dinner. Taako was convinced Merle was oblivious to the Kravitz situation aside from Taako's reluctant behavior during training.

Despite the growing knot of hunger Taako would prefer to deal with the gross and sweaty situation before eating. Usually, he could use good ol' magic to take care of that but he did put _some_ effort into training. Ya know, gotta be convincing. Yeah.

It also may or may not have given him a while longer to avoid basically everyone.

Things would play out better this way, Taako would feel more in control of things and maybe that would help him lay cool and get his way without giving out too many details. Gotta get the upper hand and all that jazz.

He got cleaned up and lay his trap. The hunter would soon become the prey. In other words, Taako waited. Spent some time assessing his friend's lack of a wardrobe and a series of carved miniatures before eventually ending up cross-legged on Mag's bed with Steven the goldfish in his lap.

Startling Magnus was justified payback for earlier.

Time to get this show on the road.

"Hi, yes hello! Step right up! For only 100 gps this fish will tell you your fortune. Coins Pllleeease." Taako drawled with a hand outstretched, makeshift goldfish crystal ball in his lap.

"Uhh, does my fortune involve getting my fish back?" Magnus asked with a hint of a smile. Guy was pretty good with playing along.

"I dunno man, not really fluent in fish. Pretty sure you mixed up fortune and future." The elf grinned. This, THIS was the typa shit he was good at. Words that don't have too much meaning, jokes that don't require a purpose, all fun and games.

"Well, I'm super fluent in fish and I'm pretty sure Steven's saying you're gonna hand him over in a minute." He crossed his arm in a non-threatening way Taako could only describe as Magnus. "Also he said he loves me." Yep. Magnus.

"Ten diamonds."

That earned what might have been an offended gasp and what could definitely be described as a pout. The inside joke is only so funny when it refers back to dying a bunch of times. Well, hot diggity his deflection game was pretty on point! However, Taako did say he was going to do that thing he hated. The confrontation thing, not the exercise thing.

"How about you can have him back if you and Merle stay clear of here tomorrow night." It was an unusually straightforward request, and once Magnus's confusion was replaced with a light bulb he let out a small "Oooh."

Magnus moved to take a seat on a disgustingly rustic chair instead of intruding Taako's bubble, the elf was immensely grateful. Magnus was a good guy, Taako _knew_  that! But maybe he'd feel less anxious if his head would fucking listen to logic.

"This is about yesterday right?" Take that back, Magnus sucks. "I'm really sorry for barging in on you If I knew you had. . . Wait, was he there the entire time?" Expression shifting between amazed and confused. Probably best Krav wasn't there to overhear the entire conversation yesterday, the idea twisted his stomach and he quickly pushed the thought away.

"All about that magic baby!" He said with a weak smile and wiggle of the fingers upon noticing his silence.

Whatever advantage he'd gotten by finding Magnus first disappeared as soon as Magus's eyebrows furrowed together in a look of concern. "That seem's kind of...Dangerous Taako. Does anyone else know? I'm happy you have a boyfriend!" Taako flinched, "But is it a good idea to bring him here?" The concern morphed into something protective that was as endearing as it was completely infuriating. "He's not a dick right?"

"IF HE'S A DICK WE'LL BEAT HIM UP!" Hooted a familiar dwarven voice from the living room.

Oh my god. Clutching Steven closer to his chest Taako didn't bother disguising the look of disbelief, nose curling as he looked between Magnus and the door. "Both of you are assholes, what the fuck."

Fine, this was fine. Two birds one stone! This way he wouldn't have to worry about convincing Merle to abandon fort as well, he could get it all over with in one sitting.

"Listen up, I have a fish and I'm not afraid to use it." He was glaring now, having hopped up on the bed after Merle revealed his eavesdropping.

Magnus looked skeptical which was enough to work off of. "Pfft, you wouldn't hurt him." There was a pause as Magnus stopped to consider that maybe, just maybe Taako was the sort of asshole who would. He was given some benefit of a doubt, "Would you?" Words uncertain.

Taako looked at the goldfish so oblivious to his role in the universe. He looked to Magnus who turned into puppy eyes and back to the goldfish. "No... But, I'll keep him! I'll keep him and he'll fall in love with me." he warned with a grin.

Magnus let out a worried gasp and Taako might have believed Mags genuinely thought that a fate worse than death.

It was fun yeah, but he was so sick of this.

"Look will you two clear out tomorrow so I can get my date on or not?" Impatience threatening to tear apart his cool.

He looked hesitant, but eventually, Magnus gave a nod and held out a hand for Steven. With a goldfish deal-seal, Taako hopped down and headed for the door.

"Wait, don't we even get to meet him?" Magnus asked from behind him. Mags, dude, the thing is you _have_  met him! Small world right? He tried to kill us remember? Taako didn't so much as pause, his response a solid "Nope!"

Merle was in the living area, some book in his lap that wasn't his X-treme Teen Bible. Right. Book club. Be interesting to see how long it took Angus to hear about it and beg to join. Before he could get to his door Merle was clearing his throat. "Hey slow down, you're not allowed to be a twig. There's food on the counter." Defense dropping Taako blinked in surprise, just as the dwarf said there was some bread and a bowl of something hot sitting on a tray the two must have stolen from the cafeteria.

"Oh. Well thanks my man." He had to hide the small smile forming. They were both jerks, but most of the time they were really awesome jerks.

Slipping into his room Merle broke his awesome streak by reminding Taako in a too loud voice that he seriously wanted to beat up Taako's boyfriend if he was a dick.

Maybe if he said the word enough it would begin to lose all meaning.

Taako liked Kravitz. Alright, so he like-liked Kravitz. Which was sometimes an issue. Obviously, Taako was pretty perfect and immune to 95% of the worlds bullshit but you can't get close-close to someone without them seeing past the curtain. Taako's curtain hid a lot of bullshit that was better suited to not-so-funny jokes if anything at all. He might as well be a hoarder of shitty memories, every attempt of tossing them escaping in self-depreciating jokes that few found funny upon closer inspection.

The dates were nice. It's been a long while since he'd been on dates. He had several admirers being such a lovable TV sensation, well before the... Yeah.

Dates. Right. Taako enjoyed spending time which Kravitz, which didn't have to be a bad thing but in order for it to be a _good_  thing Taako had some shit he'd have to toss out. Unpacking shit isn't any fun and he never got through too many suitcases before transferring his shitty mojo into something more palatable. Being sort of a dick worked out on most occasions, but for this to work? He'd probably have to unpack things _with_  someone. Someone he _liked_  and that was pretty fucking terrifying alright? Begs another question, did he even want things with Kravitz to work out?

Taako rolled over, fingers digging into the pillow his arms were wrapped around. Lips pulled downward in thought.

With the lights off and no one around he could manage to admit small truths.

He had trust issues. Pretty sure that one doesn't need any fucking explanation. He didn't like getting involved in situations that required him to address any of his many suitcases. He liked Kravitz. He liked Kravitz a lot and enjoyed spending time with him and didn't feel as great a need to run away. . . . He didn't want to stop what was happening but didn't know what the next step was and admitting that was terrifying. He was gonna have to lay down some shitty truths tomorrow.

It might turn out to be one shitty date. Eyes squeezing shut he shoved the thought away with a metaphorical broom because even Taako knew when shit was getting too negative.

"Oh my god, I almost said I'd cook for him." He whispered this with mild horror circling his ribs. Which either meant he was really was a simple idiot wizard, or he was in way too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for reading!  
> Finally gonna get to date night in the next chapter!  
> As always you can come say hi to me at  
> Fadewalkin.tumblr.com


	3. Are you saying we can't talk? - 'Are you saying we're not talking?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's finally date night and the word count LITERALLY doubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I need to change the rating?? There are a few times where things get 'hot and heavy' but never explicit, and I have zero intention for this fic to ever head in a sexual or smut related direction. 
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE COMMENTS YOU'RE ALL SO SWEET AND I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY SO FAR TYSM <3  
> I'm debating making a small setlist soon for fic based on songs I write to and inspire junk because we're headed towards lyric city. 
> 
> "Cmon, can you count all the notches in your belt?  
> I'd rather not, let's just say I'm starving myself." - Fun 
> 
> "I was afraid I was afraid that you'd be afraid  
> If I told you that I was afraid of intimacy." - Tick Tick Boom

It was Friday, no training. About two weeks into their new intensive training Merle somehow negotiated with Lucretia to have Friday off every other week. Be interesting how long that would last but like hell if Taako was gonna complain.

He finally heeded Merle's nagging and cleaned his room. Not so much for the sanitary aspect but the mental exercise of folding the fabric and putting away trinkets. Something to do with his hands and quiet his head for a little while. He only told Magnus and Merle to clear out by eight but when he left his room the place seemed empty. He wasn't sure whether he should feel grateful.

Taako knew the smart thing to do, prepare some dumb speech or, or, or - something! Maybe note cards? Jot down all the scattered ideas and flickering worries he never let linger long. Wait. No, that would be dumb. 'Oh hey Krav, I know yesterday was kind of a bust and I wrote some bullshit as to why. It's great literature, super pathetic you'll love it.' He snorted, body him into carrying the kitchen without thought.

The counter was cold to the touch. He made macarons during Candlenights but aside from simple things. Stressing the word _simple_  he hadn't made a comeback to cooking. Of course, there was the matter of debriefing with the Director and destroying the Chalice but Magnus, Taako, and Merle didn't have any kumbaya session about what the fuck happened. They all got offers, they all turned them down, they all saw how truly awful their first interaction with a grand relic was.

Wasn't his fault his fault. It wasn't my fault, my magic had nothing to do with it! Taako shook the next thoughts away from his mind, jaw untightening as he took a moment to fucking chillax his mind. He already had shit to deal with he didn't need to bring that mess along for the ride.

The floor wasn't made of glue or anything remotely fantastical, and yet he found himself twiddling in place.

The thought had occurred to him once or twice in the past. Kravitz wasn't alive. Dead people can't die of food poisoning. At least he didn't think they could. Which, uh, obviously didn't matter! He didn't make deadly dishes! He didn't even cook! Let's say for whatever millionth chance he did... It wouldn't matter, right? Nothing bad could happen. He didn't even know if Kravitz _needed_ to eat in the first place and-

A knock at the door jolted Taako from his thoughts, he wasn't as annoyed as he might have been.

It wasn't some jingle so it wouldn't have been Magnus. Only Merle would somehow manage to lock himself out. With a breath to collect himself Taako opened the door to find. . . Not-Merle.

In front of him was a very competent magehand which undoubtedly had been used to knock on the door. Angus Mcdonald standing in all his glory with a wide grin. Despite his shoulders deflating Taako couldn't decide whether this was idle or troubling. Maybe he didn't mind so much. Who knows how long he might have stood in that kitchen.

"Alright, whaddya want Ango?"

The boy wilted, but only for a moment. "I uh, well look! Magehand! The not scary version. You said you'd teach me some more once I mastered it, remember?"

"Huh, oh yeah I guess I did say that didn't I. . ." Taako hummed moving aside from the door in a silent invitation inside. Angus made himself real comfy, real quick in the living room. If dogs weren't allowed on the moon why was this puppy?

"Magnus said you were going to be busy later and that if I needed to bother you I should do it now. Maybe he could have worded it nicer but he gave me a wink! Or, I think it was a wink, it was a little slow. You're a lot better at it-"

"Pumpkin," Taako interrupted with what he hoped was a patient smile. "Cool your jets buster. This rate you'll being talking so fast no one will understand you! I mean, you'd be like an alien, you'd have to write everything down and that's not the best way to have a conversation kiddo."

Angus looked confused but probably learned quite some time ago to just roll with it when Taako went on like this.

This time Taako was in the kitchen with a purpose, you can't fuck up leaves and hot water. Well, the hot leaf water wasn't for Angus so it really wouldn't matter.

". . . We're not going to be learning any magic today, are we sir?" Smart boy.

"Not today," He paused making the mistake of looking at Angus's dumb disappointed face which was a major heart manipulator. "We'll do it soon okay Agnes?" He sighed.

Boy Detective's nose scrunched up at the nickname but he didn't seem to genuinely hate it, Taako took a sip of his tea waiting for the kid to voice whatever had him looking so confused.

"Sir, if we're not going to be learning any magic today then why did you let me inside?"

He didn't mean to laugh, "Well gee I don't know! I'm not a mind-reader Angus! What if it turned out you just wanted to hang out in this groovy chill-out and I turned you away? I don't want to be rude!" Words fluid and a touch over-dramatic in the way that always had Angus with an uncertain smile flickering across his face.

"You didn't offer me something to drink." He pointed out.

Taako's eyes rolled, ignoring his contradiction, "Manners are for chumps."

"So you _do_ have a reason?"

He couldn't help but smirk. Why did so many of his compadres have to be lovably annoying?

"If you want something to drink feel free to get it yourself but I'm not your mom." He got a confused expression but Angus returned to the sofa a cup of juice. Ehh.... Merle wouldn't notice.

"Are you sneaking off somewhere too?"

Taako raised an eyebrow because that wasn't a weird sentence at all, "Yep, I'm going to the town of none'ya."

A look of horror and regret flashed across Angos eyes when Taako finished the punch line, "None'ya business!"

They sat in silence, he liked to rag on him but Taako really did like Angus for as much as it didn't always show. You might say he was a little sweet and sour with a soft spot for annoying glasses-wearing kids. Actually no you can't say that it wasn't a plural thing. Singular kid here.

"Is it a secret?"

"I thought you said you were a detective?

Angus stared, Taako shrugged. He.. He trusted Angus--for the most part. He trusted him enough to not go repeating everything Taako said. They'd already had their 'snitches get stitches' conversation.

"It's not a secret, well not anymore." Kind of his fault, mostly Magnus'. "Mama's got a hot date!"

"Oh! The man from the Chug & Squeeze."

"God dammit, does everyone know about that," He leered narrowing his eyes. "Did Magnus say that? Or are you running around stalking people? Some underground newsletter I'm missing out on bubela?"

Taako backed off when Angus' gaze shifted and a nervous guilty smile threatened his lips, hands wringing together in his lap. He almost looked... Sad?

"Uh, there's not always a lot to do on the moon, Sir."

Taako Groaned. No fair, not even remotely fair. He couldn't find the energy to be snarky about it. It wasn't a secret. Wait, wasn't that the point of his upcoming date? To not be secretive or something? It's wasn't Angus's fault the moon base was small, hell Taako wasn't even sure what he left behind to join the Bureau. Grandpa on his deathbed was all that Taako knew, the thought of asking made his stomach something of uncomfortable.

"Well, fine that's fair. Think people should still mind their own business." He grumbled softly.

Angus didn't reply, he had that damn look about his face; one where he bit his lip as if it were the only way he could hold back what was bound to be a question or a frightfully accurate statement.

"Well? Come on then! Spill your beans no reason to hold back now!"

"The man you're seeing isn't from the moon is he?"

Taako scowled tapping his fingers. "Heard or detected?"

"Oh! Well, It's just my deduction! You guys aren't here all the time because you have to reclaim the relics when we locate them but I've met a lot of the faces here! It's okay sir, I can keep it a secret." Angus held out a pinky and it was disgustingly adorable, how could he not take up that deal? What power could make Taako turn that down? Snitches get stitches.

"I swear no one respects privacy anymore, are you done with your little investigation? You finished your juice and as much as I'll laugh when Merle runs out I've gotta get ready."

"Um Taako, it's only two." With a pointed stare that look of confusion transformed into a nod of false understanding. Beauty like his took dedication and some alone time. Maybe not. He'd probably just re-braid his hair. He was definitely becoming nicer to the kid but Taako was reaching his limit and basically leading Angus toward the door via hand on his back.

"Wait, sir, I have a question. How do you talk to each other? Did you give him a stone of far-speech?" The same concern from Magnus's voice the night before lingered without any traces of 'I'll beat your bf up'. It... It actually wasn't a bad idea. He hadn't thought about giving one to Kravitz, their rhetorical calendar situation had been working out for the most part. The thoughts must have shown up across his features.

"Is he... Is he dangerous?" It was clearly another way of asking 'are you in danger?'

Okay, okay, no one can blame him for this because it was a perfect setup. "I guess you could say I'm flirting with death." Killed it.

Angus let out a small groan of genuine frustration and tugged on Taako's sleeve. He rolled his eyes waving him off dismissively. "Calm down, wear yourself out with all those emotions. I'm not in any more danger than I am when on missions." Angus raised an eyebrow, it was a surprising amount of sass for the very well mannered young boy.

"Sir, your missions are literally endangering your life all the time!" Well, shit, sass was definitely gone from his voice now.

"It's all good Ango, Taako's doing might fine. Do you really expect _me_ to have bad taste?"

Despite the skeptical look he'd managed to convince him. "Okay. I... I trust you. Um, but wait you should..." Taako frowned watching as Angus searched his pockets for something before coming to an 'ah-ha!' moment and reaching under his collar to remove a necklace.

He held it out with a grin and Taako didn't know what the fuck to do. It was his stone of far-speech. "Uh, bubela, whatcha doing?"

"I, hmm.. Well, I believe you sir, but you said your date doesn't have one and didn't really explain how you talk to each other," He didn't say boyfriend, "I think maybe it would probably be easier to communicate, right?" Angus chewed his lip.

Gods, he didn't need all this gooey heartfelt crap, it was adorably wrecking his insides. "Don't you need that Pumpkin?"

There was that glint again, a dangerous spark dancing across bright eyes. "I don't think anyone will be upset if I misplaced mine." It was mischievous and sneaky and so un-Angus like that Taako was a little startled but hell if he wasn't digging it. An old familiar warmth washed across his chest and he allowed himself to smile. Didn't need Ango to turn full-blown criminal but nothing's wrong with a little sneaking.

"Well shit, you drive a hard bargain pumpkin. What's the catch hm? Gonna hustle me later for some magic?" He mused after finally taking the stone.

"Yes sir, that's part of it! Just be smart, okay?" He might have rolled his eyes if not for how serious he sounded. It was slightly unsettling.

"You don't need to worry your head ango, now get the hell out will ya?" He shoved Angus off with drops of affection in his voice.

It was reasonable for Angus, Magnus, for anyone to be concerned. If Kravitz were some humbo-diddly who was planetside with no knowledge of the Bureau or the relics, well... Guess death had a growing number of pros to it.

He really should have scolded Ango thieving, but with the weight of the stone of far speech in his hand Taako couldn't complain.

After what was hopefully the last interruption Taako went about idle chores and activities. Took a bath. Braided and re-braided his hair until long blond curls mixed in with tinier braids draped over his shoulder. Repainted his nails, black. Kravitz always wore black mixed in with the reds and purples embedded with his ever changing suits.

His apparel wasn't so much of a dress as it was an entirely too long shirt dropping above his knees.

He looked fucking cute.

He was kind of glad Angus stopped by and calmed him of his nerves. Most of em.

He was surprised Kravitz was on time.

He totally forgot about making any sort of dinner.

-

The sound of planetary fabric ripping was no longer unfamiliar.

"Hello Taako, you look... Lovely." The white of Krav's teeth was brilliant. Though his smile was the real dazzling attraction. Gods he was gorgeous, wasn't he? Hair pulled back, braids wrapped in a bun that still left dozens of dozens of braids hanging down his back. He ditched the cloak, but as always, he wore a tailored suit. Raven pendant clinging to a dark collar pressed against his throat.

The pause wasn't so much uncertain or shy as it was...Well, a pause! Fucking moment to think like he needed to drink in Taako's appearance and he'd be a fucking liar if that didn't make his heart skip.

"Helllllooooo Handsome~" He cooed, stalking forwards a hand pulling Kravitz's tie out of his vest tugging him all that much closer until it was almost destined to become a kiss. Taako grinned instead letting Krav collect his cool and smile in return.

"Is this to be a pleasure visit then? Or should I expect any more interruptions?" Literally, if one more person showed up Taako was going to lose it.

Assumptuous handsome bastard. Taako slid out of his arms before their lips could touch. "Don't you think that's a bit  
presumptuous my dude? Haven't even bought an elf dinner." He mused.

Kravitz let out that soft low chuckle Taako had become fond of. "Heh, that's true, but I bought you wine."

"Oh yeah?" Taako was biting back a smile hopping up to sit on the counter. Krav following to let Taako inspect the bottle. "You and what money thug? Bet you snatched that outta some ol' saps cellar or--Hot diggity! This is some good shit bone daddy."

Another thing he liked about Kravitz, you didn't have to see red cheeks to tell when he was blushing. "That's well, I mean.. Must you call me that?"

Taako's eyes lit up with absolute fucking _delight_. Socked feet wrapping around him pulling until he had Kravitz standing between his legs. "No no! It's cool man, What's a dead dude gonna do with wine? Haunt it? Nothing wrong with being resourceful baby."

It was always a battle of conflict with this cat, however, Kravitz let his hands rest on Taako's legs a lot sooner than last time.

"You mentioned dinner?" He reminded with a clearing of his throat and a smile.

"Huh, well shit suppose I did." Kinda hoped Kravitz wouldn't remember that bit. "Do you, is eating a part of your whole deal?"

"Well, no it doesn't have to be. However, I'm confident it _is_ a Taako thing." Thighs squeezed gently in assurance. He couldn't skip being thoughtful, could he?

"Mmm, think I'm good with wine," He drawled dismissively, arms moving to fall across the reapers shoulders. Jeering grin returning to his features. "If you're eager to sink your teeth into something I _might_ be able to help." Words accented by the light drag of teeth against Kravitz's bottom lip.

Mr. Polite didn't let manners stop him in the end. Every time their lips met Taako had the same thought. Dead man's fucking good at kissing.

Some guys just used too much teeth ya know? Kravitz kissed without a trace of outside factors, like-like he could kiss forever and ever if he wanted! It wasn't an opening act to some bigger event but something entirely separate to enjoy. It was lazy and deliberate and oh so wonderful. Sometimes, sometimes Taako believed he'd be happy kissing Kravitz forever.

That would require an infinite air supply, "You said we might talk." Kravitz spoke, still close enough for their lips to brush with each syllable. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to think either. He wanted to be the simple idiot wizard non-poetically wrapped in deaths arms. He could be persuasive. "There are far better uses for my mouth than talk." If any part of him was desperate it showed.

"Taako, are you okay?" Kravitz pulled away a knot of concern between his eyebrows. It was such a genuine expression Taako had to skirt his eyes away while his ears and shoulders deflated.

Nothing was said for a moment. He should have made the stupid fucking flashcards.

Eventually, Kravitz moved around him opening every other cupboard until he eventually stumbled upon wine glasses. He silently went through the motions of uncorking the bottle and pouring two glasses before returning to Taako with what looked like an encouraging smile. It was trying to be a smile.

"Maybe the couch would be more comfortable?"

Reluctantly Taako slid from the cool surface. Placing a good one-foot protective bubble of space between them on the sofa.

"Is this about yesterday, or?"

Where the fuck was he supposed to start?

Why the fuck was the hardest question the most simple?

"What are we?"

He managed to look a little caught off guard, expression shifting. Multiple times his mouth opened only to close again. He wasn't like Taako who just ran with whatever stumbled out of his mouth. He thought about things.

"I'm not sure." Taako frowned which seemed to prompt Krav to back up some. "Taako, I... Well, I'm dead," He huffed a somewhat humorless laugh. "I'm dead and manage complicated work--but I don't have to question what the work is. I don't have to worry about things like dying or eating." It was spoken slowly, fueled by logic with something else Taako couldn't seem to separate. "It's hardly fair I decide when I no longer have a life in front of me. You have options, different paths you could explore, people you could meet."

If it was supposed to be a comforting answer of any kind Kravitz fucking failed.

"It's all up to me then?" He huffed. "Just because I might bite the end of a blade I get to figure all this shit out? Death really that boring? No opinion at all?" He didn't mean to start shit off like this, at least he could check off kissing. The threatening emotion in his voice must have tipped shit off because Kravitz was suddenly very expressive.

Eyebrows raised up and realization as to how his words might be interpreted, flash of hurt at Taako's implications that the elf quickly chose to ignore. Kravitz put down his wine, body turning to face Taako completely.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Spilled without pause, probably on account of automatic reflex. Probably not exactly what Kravitz meant.

It was still funny. A sharp bitter laugh escaping that made breathing a bit easier. "That doesn't really matter! If I die, I'd still end up seeing you." He winced as the second flash of hurt rippled across Kravitz expression. Shit. Reeling in some of the dramatics Taako let out a breath, hand dragging through his hair. Words escaping in a mixture of warped laughter. "I'm already all types of funked up Krav, I don't know how much damage you could do." Oh no. "You said it yourself bone man, you're already dead!" Could his mouth just stop? "It's not like I could get you any more fucked up, Raven Queen doesn't have bounty hunters for her bounty hunters does she?" It's okay. You're okay. You're fucking Taako, and you're super cool, and this is just a not so easy conversation.

Kravitz did his fish thing again.

"That's .. That's a lot of things. I'd prefer if you didn't die if that is of any relevance to you. And yes, I'm very dead Taako." It was almost a laugh. "It'd be quite difficult for you to.. Kill me." His frown deepened, saying it aloud amping up just how out of place that thought sounded. "Forgive me for my first answer, and if I have the wrong idea, but this sounds separate from your initial question..." A lock of hair was pushed out of his eye in an oh so cliche manner as Krav scooted closer.

"Is this okay?"

"No, but this is." He easily stood and twisted in a quick fluid maneuver that left him sitting in Kravitz's lap staring at the man's perplection.

"And...How exactly is this better?"

"Distraction dumby." The insult lacked any venom. The tension in the man's shoulders settled and his smile spoke of sympathy verses pity.

"Well, what do you want us to be?"

"Pretty sure I asked you first."

"I think this may have to be a combined effort. I like spending time with you Taako. it's quite a highlight in my... Well, compared to my working days. I meant what I said though, I don't want to hurt you and I think maybe... Maybe someone who doesn't collect souls might be more suited to taking care of you." Gods he made putting together difficult thoughts into sentences so easy.

Taako rolled his eyes. "I'm not looking for a babysitter, I don't need to invest in someone who could drop like a fly." Kravitz raised an eyebrow.

"Alright... And why is that something that comes to mind?" Oh shit. He tried scooting his knees backward in an escape but Kravitz kept him in place with his hands and a slightly smug God damn polite smile.

"No. No way man, not doing this!"

"Doing what?"

"Going through suitcases."

Kravitz blinked in confusion before parroting the word back.

"Yes you shithead, stop laughing! My stupid suitcases that carry my stupid issues."

"Would... Unpacking them help?"

This time Taako was the one opening and closing his mouth, eventually nodding in a grumbly manner.

"Can I ask you questions?"

"What, like some sort of slumber party game?"

"If that's how you'd like to think of it, okay."

"I can think of a lot more exciting games." Taako drawled batting his eyes.

To his surprise, Kravitz laughed. Throat clearing after a moment. "I uh, you know It's hard to tell when you're flirting with me versus trying to distract me."

Even more surprising Taako snorted. "Well fuck babe, didn't think they had to be mutually exclusive."

They fell into a silence, it was comfortable and uncertain. Eventually, with a sigh Taako repositioned himself. Lithe figure fitting against Kravitz's chest. Legs draped over Kravitz lap. Head resting against his shoulder. Fingers eventually began coming through his hair. It was nice.

"Is this a distraction?" Kravitz cautioned. It was easier to reply when he didn't have to see what would undoubtedly be an earnest expression.

With a smack to the chest, Taako rolled his eyes. "I'm not _that_ bad. I like hanging with you,"

"And flirting." Kravitz humored.

"Well, who could blame me bone daddio? You're pretty hot."

There was a longer pause. "And you wouldn't prefer someone with more free time? use for lungs?"

"Already answered that you're the top of it all my man. I'll never have a better opener than 'tentacle your dick'! Ruined me forever." Looking up he was proud to find Kravitz glancing away with a small nervous smile.

"Right, right... Whatever was I thinking?"

"That I'm chilling with you as a way to pass the time." Taako could be serious too once in a while.

"That's.. A concern..." He admitted, fingers slowing.

"Aight, so let's fix that and maybe if your miserable ass is lucky you can look at a stupid fucking suitcase."

That had Kravitz pulling away slightly to stare back at Taako with intent.

"Soo whatya wanna do? Marry me or something?" Krav laughed at that before reexamining the elf's expression.

"Isn't the 'til death do us part' a bit of an issue?" Words gentle and teasing.

"Always gotta make things hard. Then what's that other thing? Dating right? I mean, every other person I know already thinks I have some mysterious boyfriend. Might as well make it legit." Voice dismissive sporting a cool demur that was betrayed by a warmth that seeped down from his ears and over his cheeks with hesitant glances.

A beautiful smile spread across Kravitz's face and for once Taako was happy about someone seeing past the words he said and the things he meant.

"Mysterious hm?"

"Yup, my mysterious ghoul-friend!" Taako chirped. Kravitz sighed, "Taako.. I'm not a ghoul."

"Okay, Skeleton-friend." A dark eyebrow twitched in what could either be humor or annoyance. Kravitz adjusting to lean in closer a testing smile on his lips.

Taako pressed onward with a shit eating grin, "I can just tell everyone my boyfriend's into hentai, maybe then they'd leave me alone."

"Oh for the love of, you are ridiculous."

Taako opted that confirmation in favor of a distracting kiss. It was so easy to pull Kravitz down the rest of the way. Now once again, Kissing Kravitz is always a pretty fucking good time, but this time... Something was different. Whether it was the gentle graze of teeth or the tongue sliding against his lower lip or... The warmth. A warmth _that_ wasn't just his own. Before he could think to question it a hand was cradling the back of his head. Chin tilted upward slightly as the kiss deepened. Taako's ears quickly darkening from either the sensation or lack of oxygen.

Sometime's he almost thought he could drown in Kravitz. That he'd allow it.

A warm hand moved to cup his cheek and the thought returned. Taako pulling apart breath uneven. All it took was a blink of an eye for Kravitz to assume something was wrong. Eyes widening some as he pulled Taako upright. "I'm sorry, was that okay? I didn't really warn you did--" Taako shook his head.

"Was a baller kiss, but I'm a bit more interested in your hand."

He intertwined their fingers bringing the dark skin up to his lips before catching Kravitz's eyes.

"What happened to clammy paws? Not that I'm complaining! Just a curious dude."

Kravitz seemed to fumble more than usual coming up with an answer. A _visible_ blush crossing his cheeks.

"Kravvvitzzz" Taako drawled in a sing-song voice moving closer.

The reaper let out a small laugh, "I, wow. I'm not embarrassed! It's just harder to say than I thought it would be."

Taako raised an eyebrow humming for a moment. "I'll let you in on a secret if you can tell me in the next minute."

Bribe and all tt still took Kravitz a good fifteen seconds to gather a phrase that would make Taako's heart melt a little.

"I suppose I'm just... Happy." He shifted with a smile, blush still apparent. "I think I've mentioned before, I rather like you. I believe I'll enjoy being your boyfriend as well." He finished with that damned smile. All pearly and gorgeous and genuine. He loved when Kravitz smiled. _Really_ smiled.

It took him a moment to respond and wipe what was probably a dopey look off his face, shifting gears into something a bit more mischievous as his arms wrapped themselves around Kravitz's neck as like they belonged there.

"I'm afraid of intimacy." Kravitz blinked, then laughed. Really, laughed. Who would blame him in that situation where Taako sat in laps and wore shit-eating grins half the time. After a moment Kravitz reassessed him with a small look of horrified guilt: "You're not joking?"

He shrugged still wearing a lazy smile.

Kravitz shook his head trying to understand, confusion clear on his face. "Then why... But you... You're always flirting with me!" The man couldn't help but laugh, maybe nerves? "I'd thought maybe you'd written your name on my lap at this point." Taako chuckled. "I just..I wouldn't have guessed. I.. I haven't made you uncomfortable have I?" Bless his fucking undead soul, it almost made him freeze, the way Kravitz sounded so serious about his theoretical offense even with Taako _still_ sitting in his lap suggesting otherwise.

"What can I say? Your lips sure are good for something," The two things weren't mutually exclusive. He stood up taking a moment to stretch his limbs. "You wanted a suitcase, well, happy Candlenights."

Kravitz scoffed softly, a hand going to his temple, eyes following Taako's movements. "It's just, you literally have me in a corner or have managed to find yourself in my lap 3 out of every 4 times we see each other! I'm curious if you could exp... _Unpack_ that one a bit more?"

So they were really gonna turn this into some sort of bit? A shitty game of wordplay? . . . He could manage games. The worst of conversation has passed anyway and he was chill as could be.

"The why part is boring as fuck, which means I don't want to talk about it. The why I feel confident crawling all up on you?" He couldn't help but smile a little. "You're too polite to do anything Krav. Maybe a bit of a prude, hm? It's not a bad thing! I just know you'd ask first. . . There's also this uh, this thing when we're kissing. You make it feel like there's no other destination. It's not some race to get to the other part. Makes me think you would use all the time in the world if you wanted." Gaze drifting, red dusting across his skin. It took Taako a moment to realize Kravitz had stood up and was staring, a wave of embarrassment hitting him as he let out a laugh, "Shit uh, didn't mean to get all emotion-y there."

Kravitz halted what would have probably become a rant with a small peck, it was such a short press of lips but it still sent his stomach into sweet flips.

"It doesn't sound like a terrible fate." Voice so,  _sooo_ incredibly fond. Get a fucking cavity up in this bitch. "I'm glad to hear I don't offset your nerves. The last thing I want for you is to be uncomfortable."

Kravitz had taken one of Taako's hands. It was warm. They stood like that in a comfortable silence and Taako suddenly thought maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe Kravitz was a pretty bright contestant to share what he was willing to share with.

"Heh, sorry for a shitty date." He huffed softly

"Shitty? I don't think having a chance to talk to you and kiss you is anywhere in the realm of 'shitty' Taako. I like spending time with you, I like learning about you." There was a gentle squeeze to his hand but it felt like a squeeze to his chest. Was a whole lot of gay happening and he was l-o-v-i-n-g it. . . . _allsooo_ blushing a whole lot more than he wanted to.

"Right, right, I'm sure you'll love the suitcases too," Taako glanced upward. "Don't answer that." It's not like he'd have the time to, "Oh shit just remembered something!" Suddenly Taako was perking up letting go of Kravitz hand heading towards his room.

"Got you a present!"

"A present?" Kravitz repeated with his signature mixture of amusement and skepticism.

"Or, well not me personally I guess. My boy gave it to me." Taako called returning with the stone of farspeech hidden in his hand.

He had to hold back a laugh at the confusion on Kravitz's face. "You... Have a boy?" He couldn't hold it back.

"Don't be silly! It's not like _that_. I don't own him or anything. He's just... I dunno, he's my boy!" That made sense right? It made sense to Taako even if he couldn't quite elaborate what it meant. Probably because that would involve some unacknowledged emotions. "He's super smart, it's annoying as all hell." Fondness seeping from his voice.

Holding out the stone of far speech Kravitz blinked a moment and picked it up for examination with a cross in his brows. "Thank you Taako, I'm just confused as to why he gave this to you." There was a different question somewhere in those words.

Taako shrugged a bit. "Gotta pay more attention Kravs! I told ya he's smart... Okay, so, majority of the base being nosy fuckers that can't mind their business-and no! It's not, I'm not embarrassed by you." He stepped closer hands running across the man's broad shoulders with a suggestive smile. "Could probably sport you around like a diamond necklace. Thing is, you are basically a bringer of death, sorta kind of tried killing us in the past -water under the sidewalk, I know- but I'm still pretty confident Magnus and Merle would uh.. Hmm, well, not sure how they'd react really." That didn't mean he was super eager on re-introducing Kravitz as his boyfriend. Maybe, _maybe_ it would be okay with Carey and Killian. Do their double dates and all that.

Kravitz was still looking a bit confused, right, right, Taako hadn't really made any point as to why Angus gave him the stone.

"So, anyway, my boy is smart yeah? Home town's best detective or something. Basically thought of giving you one of these bad boys before I did. Can just ring you up anytime I wanna hear that enchanting voice of yours." Taako grinned.

Kravitz smirked some at that looking between the stone and the elf. "Well, you should thank him for me."

Taako paused, blinking some as he fell into thought. Arms crossing as he chewed his lip. It came out soft, hesitant, "You could, I mean you could probably tell him yourself so long you stay handsome."

It was Kravitz's turn to look aback. No, literally taking a step back. It was almost laughable how shocked to the idea he appeared. In fact, Taako did laugh.

"Oh my god! Don't tell me you're fucking shy after all the 'you're embarrassed by me~' crap." This was too good. "I mean, he's like... He's just a little kid! It's not like Magnus who'd swing an ax at you!" It was getting ridiculous, he was wiping a stray tear after buckling over as Kravitz's mouth refused to work out a response.

"Shittt, now you _have_ to. Just for that! Not tonight, way too many emotions but...Some other time." He sighed after getting the rest of the giggles out. Moving again to drape himself over Krav. Dude was right about that, Taako could definitely see his name alllll over him. Intimacy was a meh thing but he didn't mind getting some cuddle action going.

-

Finally, after some convincing he got Kravitz to agree. Haha, Angus was gonna piss himself. By ten the inevitable glow from his raven skull collar - _hot_ \- arrived and signaled the end of their date. It was lazy and uneventful aside from some talking and just sort of ...Nice.

"Call me?" Taako teased with a grin.

Kravitz chuckled offering one of his fetching smiles. "Of course." He said before offering a departing kiss. Kravitz's lips were still _warm_. Based on the red of his cheeks and the clearing of his throat he hadn't expected Taako to sneak in tongue action. There was the signature, "Good night, Taako." before his scythe materialized and Kravitz disappeared.

-

The boys returned around eleven when Taako was getting a drink from the kitchen.

"Soo, how did your date go?" Merle inquired in a tone that had Taako rolling his eyes.

"Fucking spectacular." Back turned from the two to hide his cheek-to-cheek delighted grin.

He could overhear a distressed "Aw, did you drink my juice!" from his room and his night ended with laughter and a warmth of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyy, I'm doing so good guys, I'm usually such an inconsistent writer this is amazing. 
> 
> I could maybe end the fic here but then the title wouldn't really make sense and there's a lot more things I want to accomplish, so the next chapters might become a little less linear and a lot more snapshot oriented. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments <3 I love hearing from you guys!  
> You can always come say hi at fadewalkin.tumblr.com
> 
> OH! ALSO I HAD A REALLY WEIRD DREAM SOMEONE COMMENTED THAT MAGNUS SHOULD GET UP IN THIS ACTION AND I FLIPPED MY SHIT LIKE, NAH, GTFO FAM


End file.
